Unlucky or Lucky
by roseyeva
Summary: She was just a normal girl. She didn't do anything different from that girl or that boy. Normal girl who goes to Fairy Hills. Out of all the girls, why did he pick her? Huge NaLu story guys.


**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did I would be in very fancy house.**

**N/A Hey everyone. Now I am gonna finish Haruhi's adventures, but I've been busy. I wanted to do a valentines day fanfic though so here it is. **

**Description**

**She was just a normal girl. She didn't do anything different from that girl or that boy. Normal girl who goes to Fairy Hills. Out of all the girl, why did he pick her?**

Lucy Heartfilia wasn't different from anyone else. She went to a simple high school. Doesn't have an awful family but doesn't have a wonderful one either. She had regular school crushes that she talks about with her best friend Levy. Why did he of everyone have to pick her, Natsu Dragneel. An awful name to her.

Right now Lucy is sitting in her bed crying cause what happened to her on the first day of school. All these thoughts were flowing in her head, but the thing was she kind of enjoyed it, and she hates herself for it.

_Flash Back, (morning of school)_

_Lucy was walking to school with her friends Levy, Gray, Jet, Droy, and Juvia._

_They were all talking and laughing. They all met in Middle school except Levy, they met in pre-school. Levy and Lucy have been best friends sense day one. They instantly connected through there love for books._

_After they all got to school everyone went their separate ways. Gray and Lucy went to math, Levy, Droy, and Jet went PE after Jet begged them for a week, and Juvia went to swimming._

"_I have to say Gray i'm really excited for my day in high school" Gray just looked at her and nodded _

_Lucy was a freshmen, but Gray was sophomore._

_Finally they got to their first class math. Lucy was a genius at math while Gray lacked any knowledge so Lucy was going to tutor him which he was very thankful for. _

_Once they got there Lucy sat in front of Gray._

_A few minutes before class started ( they got there pretty early ) a guy with pink hair walked in and sat down next to Lucy. He seemed nice but when she looked Gray was glaring daggers at him, and I soon found out why._

_In the beginning of class they all called attendances but they went by last name so all she knew about the guy was that his last name was Dragneel._

_The whole time during class the pink haired dude kept looking at Lucy and it was bugging the crap out of Gray._

_At the end of class Gray quickly took my arm and dragged me out._

" _what the heck Gray, what are you doing" " Lucy we need to talk" _

_By the sound of his voice she shut right up. When Gray's voice was that stern it meant something very bad._

_Once they got to somewhere private he let go of my arm._

_I looked at him with worried eyes. " Gray what's wrong" "Lucy listen" She just nodded urging him to continue. _

" _that guy from math class, the one with pink hair do you remember him?" "well of course" " don't ever get near him alone he's bad news okay" "you're not making sense why is he bad news?" Gray just gulped. He had a huge lump in his throat. He didn't want to bring that up._

" _Lucy, that guy is in my grade his name is Natsu Dragneel. Last year and incident happened." "Gray i'm a big girl please tell me what really happened" she said with a calm and loving tone._

_Gray took a deep breath in. " Lucy last year this guy was found next to his dead girlfriends body. She was an amazing girl. Everyone suspected him but they never had enough to convict. He killed one of my best friends. That's not just it either. Every girl he dated came to school screaming " he's a monster". I saw the way he looked at you he's going to go after you" Once Gray was done he had to take a few deep breaths he wasn't going to let him take his little sister too._

_Lucy looked down at the floor. " I had no idea" She was shivering with fright. Gray took her in his arms, and hugged her tight._

" _Lucy at School always have one of us around okay" Gray said worryingly. She just nodded_

_Time Skip ( after school ) _

_Everything that Gray said was replaying in her head. She was alone because she had to talk to one of her teachers. Right now she was siting on a bench in the front yard of Fairy Hills. Lucy was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a man coming and sitting next to her, until._

" _hello miss" Her head shot up to see who it was. Lucy's face went to surprised to afraid, it was none other than Natsu Dragneel._

_She said hello quietly and started to walk away until two arms went around her back._

"_you aren't going anywhere" He spun her around so she was looking at him._

" _you are super pretty you know that. I really like you." " Mr. Dragneel would you please let go of me." She said with all the might she had but didn't do very much her voice was shaky._

" _you don't need to be formal with me Lucy Heartfilia" "how do you know my name?" " I have my ways" Natsu said putting on a devilish grin on._

_He let go of her only to take her by the shoulders._

_Lucy was struggling _

"_let go of me" "not until I do this" "do wh-" She got cut off by him pressing his lips against hers. Her struggling stopped, she closed her eyes. The blonde didn't know it at the time but she loved her very first kiss._

_He let go panting for breath._

"_it was nice meeting you Lucy I hope to see you soon._

_With that he left her standing there stunned. Lucy touched her lips, they were still tingling from the kiss. _

_She started walking home, but in a daze._

_End Flash Back_

With the long walk home she started getting her senses back, right when she got home she threw herself on the bed and started crying.

Why me, Why did he pick me of all people? Am I different from anyone else? These and many more questions were what were going on threw her head.

The ash blonde got her sell out and called Levy and Gray over she needed advice,

Once they got there they all went to Lucy's room.

"Lu-chan what did you want to talk about" Levy asked curiosity.

" Well you see. Today after school I was sitting on a bench in the front and.. and..." Lucy couldn't keep going her voice started to crack and tears started spilling.

" Lucy what happened" Gray said with a stern voice

" I saw Natsu" Gray shuddered. He already told Levy about him sense she was a freshmen too.

" Lu keep going"

" I started walking and he hugged me from the back, then he turned me around and ki... kissed me, and left.

They were just sitting there stunned.

" I don't know what to do. Please help me." Gray went into protective mode.

" Luce, during first period we'll switch spots so that you don't have to sit next to him and I or Levy will make sure were with you at all time okay" Gray answered, Levy just nodded at everything he said.

She nodded. " on another note Sting and Rogue are back in town" "really that's cool Lu-chan"

That's how the night went on. They had dinner, talked, and played games

The next day Lucy and Gray traded seats

"class, class please settle down" the brunette teacher said.

Lucy could see Natsu and it made her sick.

" miss Heartfilia" "um yes" "why are you and Mr. Fullbuster in different seats.

" well we traded cause we wonted to see what it was like" " well I would kindly ask you to switch back please" "bu-" "no buts switch" " yes ma-am"

They swapped and Lucy could see the smirk on the pink haired idiot.

After math Gray was going to walk her out but Natsu was faster and took her books.

" I'll help you with these" "Natsu I don't need help Gray was going to walk me out" " ya so could you give me those" Gray said as he walked up.

"actually Mr. Fullbuster I would like to talk to you" the teacher said. He gave Lucy a sympathetic smile and went to the teacher.

"see you do need me help ~" He sang. She just rolled her eyes and started walking.

After they were a ways away Natsu finally said something.

" Lucy I wanted to talk to you about yesterday" "ya I know give me those books I don't need you kissing me again. I know what you did to Erza, and I don't want that to happen to me" " Lucy it's not lik-" "don't give me crap" the blonde took her books and sprinted down the hall not looking back at the salmon haired boy whose face was towed the ground. She also didn't hear him mumble it wasn't like that, it wasn't my fault.

With Lucy

" there you are" " oh Gray thank goodness your here he was acting all weird so I took my books and ran" "good I didn't like you two being together" She smiled at how protective he was, and how he cared for her.

After school Lucy told Gray and Levy they didn't need to follow her around. Natsu hadn't made a move after her telling him off and she didn't think he would ever again, but sadly she was wrong.

When they were gone she studied at the same bench as yesterday, and again Natsu sat right next to her.

" your back" " Lucy I need to tell you something" I don't want to listen to your crap I thought yo-" "I didn't kill Erza" That shut the blonde right up.

" what really happened, and the story that no one listen to was" He paused for a sec remembering that awful day.

" I was at home and I got a call from her, she was yelling and screaming that someone was chancing her. I ran her house, once I was there I could hear someone screeching help, but she lives in a very secluded place that no one could hear her. I sprinted as fast as I could, but once I was there she was already dead. I dropped to my knees wishing she would answer, but she never did. Once the cops got there I was has hysterical laughing, thinking it was a dream. They all assumed that it was me and never looked farther into it so the real murderer never got caught. Lucy this is the truth please believe me!" Lucy could see it in his eyes he wasn't lying, he was still mourning from her death.

" Natsu I promise I believe you" "really! No one ever did that" "hahaha yep I truly believe you, but I need you to answer one question for me" "what would that be"

" why does all the girls you date say that your a monster" "oh that. You see my parents aren't normal one is the tallest man alive and my mom is the strongest woman alive so on the third date I have them meet my parents and they all think I'm a monster because of them but Erza was the first who didn't mind actually she loved them like her own parents" " all that fus because of your father and mother. That doesn't sound nice who would do that" "all the girls i've dated I guess"

Lucy bit her lip. She was about to do something very stupid, and she knew it"

" Natsu I want to thank you for telling me this, and yesterday I didn't not like that kiss" Natsu's face lit up

" really?" "really" The blonde leaned in and kissed Natsu who kissed back.

After letting go they looked into each others eyes. " Lucy Heartfilia will you go on a date with me" "heck ya" With that they kissed again a happy ending for both Lucy and Natsu.

**So how was that. I was pretty long but I loved writing it. **

**PLEASE comment and tell me what you think.**

**Peace - Rosey**


End file.
